Everyone's Got Problems
by Damagd Roses
Summary: Sequel to Yuki's Problem. You don't have to read it, I just think it would help explain this better. and I'll update the summary when A I know what'll happen without giving it away chapter 2 and B when I'm not half asleep. NO FLAMES please. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I hardly had anytime to write and when I did….let's just say what I'm posting here now is the third rewrite. Soooo I hope you enjoy!!! **

Now for the usual:

XOXO - seporator

_thoughts _or_ emphasis_

**_Emphasis on words in thoughts _**

(my thoughts/comments)

**Now I present…… "Everyone's Got Problems"!!**

XOXO

Yuki woke up suddenly, in a cold sweat, as was custom for the past two months. He hadn't been getting enough sleep since he had the same nightmare every night. But it couldn't be true; she couldn't die like that. Not Tohru. Could she?

As usual, Yuki just lay there on his bed contemplating death. Not just his own, but Tohru's also. _'She'll die peacefully, in bed, when she's ninety – something.' _He finally concluded as he normally did. Then in the same way he had for two months, he got up and showered, brushed his teeth, and went to put on his clothes. Only today was different…It was his first day back at school since Tohru had discovered his problem

When Yuki put on his uniform, he frowned. It was not as loose as it used to be. Hatori said he was "recovering nicely"; that was only because ever since the night he had fainted, Shigure had been keeping close watch on him to make sure he ate every meal, everyday. Slowly he had gained the weight back, against his will of course, but he wasn't there yet. He still had ten pounds to go to be at his original weight He wasn't a walking skeleton anymore and his perfect, "princely" face was only flawed by the circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. The only thing he was happy about was the fact that he did not get those splitting headaches anymore.

"Time for breakfast!" Tohru called up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry!" Kyo called back.

'Kyo hasn't been joining us for meals in awhile.' Yuki thought. 'He's probably thinner than ever.' That thought really bugged Yuki.

"Yuki! Get down here A.S.A.P!" Shigure yelled in the most parental voice he had ever used.

'How come he isn't making _Kyo_ eat?' Yuki was on the verge of getting really annoyed.

"Yuki! _NOW_!"

"I'm coming!" '_Damn Shigure_.' Yuki said as he passed the cat's bedroom door and began his way down the stairs.

XOXO

Kyo did not even want to look at Yuki, let alone Yuki and Tohru _together._ That's why he had stayed in his room the past few weeks. He had gone downstairs when they weren't around. Why was she giving that damn rat so much attention? Didn't he mean _anything_ to her? He was sick of it honestly. He had always managed to make his life revolve around something, whether it be karate, Shishou, or Tohru, it always came before himself. Now he _lost her_. He had lost too many things in his life. He had lost many a match to Yuki; _he had lost his place in the zodiac to Yuki. _Now he had lost _her _to Yuki. What more was there to lose?

'_Nothing. Forget everything, forget everyone. Just sleep._' And with that thought, Kyo had fallen asleep for the first time in a week.

XOXO

The smiling bacon and eggs was staring back a t Yuki's frowning face.

"But Shigure, I'm not hungry." Yuki said for the fifteenth time in two minutes.

"I don't care Yuki. You're eating. That's final." The dog said seriously as ever.

"Why doesn't Kyo have to eat?" Yuki blurted out under his breath.

"He is eating Yuki, just not with us. Now eat." Shigure looked dead at him.

"Please Yuki-kun?" Tohru's small voice asked gently.

She was beautiful. She was kind. She had probably saved his life. She was his _girlfriend _now. How could he say no? Yuki shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Tohru smiled hopefully.

"It's very good Tohru-chan." The violet-eyed boy said sincerely.

Her smile now stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you like it!" She squealed.

"Why wouldn't I like it? I like anything you make." He said charmingly before shoving another egg into his mouth.

Tohru giggled. Shigure smirked behind his paper. When he was sure Yuki was done with his breakfast, he looked at his watch.

"Hey, you guys better get to school or you'll be late…" he said.

"Alright Shigure-san." Tohru said.

"Kyo!" the novelist called. There was no answer.

"He probably left from the roof already." Tohru said enthusiastically.

"Go on you two. I will see you later. Have a good first day back!" He called as they walked out the door.

XOXO

Yuki and Tohru walked into the school holding hands.

"Tohru! I feel like I haven't seen you all summer!" Uo said while she partially suffocated her.

"That's because we _haven't_ seen her all summer." Hana said calmly as she embraced Tohru herself.

Tohru started sweating a bit. She looked over to Yuki who immediately came over to help her out of this tight situation.

"I'm sorry, I guess I kept Tohru all to myself this summer, I didn't realize my _girlfriend_…"

"_GIRLFRIEND_?!" Uo shouted out for everyone to hear.

'_Oh no, I hope the fan girls don't harass Tohru now…_' Yuki thought to himself.

Uo and Hana looked at each other, then at the couple.

"CONGRATS!" Uo shouted.

"I'm very happy for you." Hana said with a tear in her eye.

"Our little Tohru is all grown up and going out with boys!!" Arisa said a little too motherly. "You better be good to her "Prince Yuki" or I'll have to teach you a lesson" Out came the lead pipe.

"I will be. I live for Tohru." (Damn clichés)

Then the bell rang.

"I'm sorry ladies but I have to go run our school before Kakeru turns it into some sort of monkey circus. I'll see you later." With that he kissed Tohru on the cheek.

"I love you. See you at lunch?" He said to the now blushing Tohru.

"Al-alright. I made you a surprise for lunch. See you there." She replied before he turned around and left.

"Wow Tohru, you finally told him, hm?" Arisa asked. "We want to hear all about it."

"Maybe some other time. We have to get to class." Tohru told her eager friends.

'_I know Yuki doesn't want anyone to know about his problem_'She thought. '_I'll keep his secret as long as he wants me too._'

XOXO

"Hey look everyone! It's our brave leader, Yun-yun!" Kakeru called as soon as Yuki walked through the door.

"Hi guys. How was your summer?"

"Wellllll, Kimi went to the beach. Look at how _tan_ Kimi got!" She held out her arm for Yuki to see.

"Looks like sunburn to me." Nao said loud enough for Kimi to hear.

"Why are you so mean to Kimi?!" She cried as she went chasing him out the room.

"Oooookaaay." Kakeru said while looking at the commotion going down the hall. "Machi and I went to spend the summer at our father's summer home. I'd say we had a good time, right Machi?" Kakeru said as Machi nodded.

"How was your summer Yuki?" The quiet girl asked.

'_Besides getting over anorexia, fine._'

"It was wonderful… Honda-san and I are going out now…" Yuki trailed off.

Machi's eyes fell. "I have to get to class. I'm sorry." She got up and left the office.

Yuki looked at Kakeru a bit shocked. "Please tell me she didn't like me."

"I wish I could buddy, I wish I could."

"Wow, now I feel horrible."

"It's alright, she'll get over it. So you and Honda, hm? How did that happen?"

"Well honestly, she just told me she liked me and I told her I liked her."

'_Eventually anyway, when I got over the delusion that she was trying to trick me._'

"Congrats Yun-yun, but isn't there anything else you would like to tell me while we're in here alone?" Kakeru said with glossy, but serious eyes. Yuki got scared.

'_Oh God, don't tell me he knows._'

"Yes Yuki, I know about your…condition. Your doctor called and told the principal to watch your eating habits. But you know the principal is a busy guy, so he told me to watch you for him. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Kakeru looked down. "How could you think you're fat Yuki? You're like one of the thinnest people I know, if not the thinnest…how could you do that to yourself?"

Yuki looked down too. "Can we not talk about it? I'm not in the mood to go through every excruciating detail of my life."

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll eat…and _not_ give your food to me like you did before summer vacation. Do you promise?" Kakeru looked directly at him.

"Yes I promise." Yuki said still looking down. '_He is such a good friend and I used him. I hurt him. And Tohru. And Shigure and Hatori. How many others have I hurt? I'm a horrible person…_' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Kakeru…I'm sorry I used you."

"It's alright Yuki, just don't do it again."

They both decided they should go to class without another word. But Machi had heard the whole thing. When she had stormed out, she had forgotten her book bag. She could not keep this to herself. Since she did not have any real friends besides Kakeru, she thought of the next person here that she was closest to. Then she got it. When she went back to her classroom she saw Kimi and we all know Kimi can't keep secrets.

XOXO

By lunchtime, the whole school knew about Yuki's problem. The fan girls whispered when he went by with tears in their eyes. The teachers gave him concerned looks as he walked through the halls. Uo and Hana even told him it was fine that he had kept Tohru to himself all summer; that they could understand why she probably didn't want to leave him.

'_Great. Thanks Kakeru. Now everyone knows._'

His surprise lunch that Tohru made was chocolate chip pancakes. He ate them with no fight, even though he did start the calorie calculations in his head again. He just wanted everyone to stop staring at his fat, ugly self.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same until school let out. As soon as he walked outside the school, he saw Hatori standing next to his car.

'_Oh, wonderful, just what I need to make today perfect_.' Yuki's thoughts dripped with sarcasm. He had completely forgotten.

Today was his first meeting with his psychiatrist.

XOXO

**So how did you like it? See, originally the story was going to start with Yuki waiting in the psychiatrist's office, but then I started with most of the last part. Then I felt it needed to be expanded even more. And of course I edited and put things here that I didn't put on the paper in my notebook. I'm sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait! And now I'm happy because the first chapter is done and I'm seeing My Chemical Romance tomorrow!!!! If you review, I'll give you chocolate chip pancakes! Alrighty. Bye-bye. Hope to update soon.**


End file.
